The Scholar's Pen
"The Scholar's Pen" is the seventh episode of the first season of Marco Polo. It is the seventh episode of the series overall. It was written by consulting producer Michael Chernuchin and directed by David Petrarca. Plot Marco (Lorenzo Richelmy) and Hundred Eyes (Tom Wu) take on a dangerous mission to infiltrate the walled city of Xiangyang, while its chancellor (Chin Han) struggles to hold on to power. Summary Sidao (Chin Han) is having some memory rememberance. He remembers how poor he was and his sister had some money. In the Cambulac, a woman comes in and asks for forgiveness. It is revealed that the woman is the sister of Sidao. Later that night, Queen Chabi convinces the khan to spare her life. The woman is put in the quarters of Ahmad to recover. In Xiangyang, a plot is concocted to eliminate Sidao, whilst at the coronation. Kublai asks why Hundred Eyes has not taken a wife. Hundred Eyes says he does not want he want to be a disappointment. Khan orders Hundred Eyes to go and kill the chancellor Jia Sidao. The Blue Princess of Bayaut is invited to a private meeting with Queen Chabi. Byamba is given a task to lead a tribe of people. Khutulun accompanies him. The two are to fight each other in order to prove her worth to the other soldiers. Byamba defeats her in the fight, ceremoniously if it may be. Later, the Blue Princess, Kokachin and Chabi have a long and deep conversation. They understand the deep personal past. Jingim expresses to Byamba his discontent with the Marco Polo, who Jingim called the Latin. Jia Sidao talks of plans to assassinate the Queen Chabi with the Dowager Empress. The Empress wonders if Sidao's sister Mei Lin is fine. As Marco and Hundred Eyes enter XiangYang, they are taken aback at the amount of people there. As Marco and Hundred Eyes about to enter, a man, helps them out. They are nearly caught when a guard wants to see their items, but their guide bribes the guard with a watermelon. At night, They try to enlist a woman called Jing Fei. They end up telling her about the impending invasion. Coronation day occurs in XiangYang. The little boy the son of the emperor is appointed Emperor while the Dowager Empress is in firm control. Hundred Eyes kills a few to proceed to the chancellor's chamber. Meanwhile the future chancellor is in a meeting with Jia Sidao to get him to sign over his post. Jia Sidao attacks the chancellor-to-be and they start fighting. Hundred Eyes overpowers a few guards outside and joins the fight. Sidao manages to sneak up and kill the would-be chancellor, then confronts Hundred Eyes as more guards arrive, but he retreats. Meanwhile, Marco Polo is tasked with taking Mei Lin's daughter Ling Ling out of town. Jia Sidao immediately walks into the coronation room and asks if the Emperor is ready to take the throne. Marco and hundred Eyes come back to Cambulac with drawings of the surroundings to Kublai Khan. An army is raised and to march at the city of Xiangyang, in readyness to conquer China once and for all. Kublai gives a great speech encouraging the warriors to continue. Immediately he gives the order to march. Cast Starring * Lorenzo Richelmy as Marco Polo * Benedict Wong as Kublai Khan * Joan Chen as Empress Chabi * Amr Waked as Yusuf * Remy Hii as Prince Jingim * Zhu Zhu as Kokachin * Tom Wu as Li Jinbao "Hundred Eyes" * Mahesh Jadu as Ahmad * Olivia Cheng as Mei Lin * Uli Latukefu as Byamba * with Chin Han as Jia Sidao Guest starring * Tan Kheng Hua as Empress Dowager * Lawrence Makoare as Za Bing * Shu An Oon as Jing Fei * Vanessa Vanderstraaten as Sorga * Claudia Kim as Khutulun * Nicholas Bloodworth as Tulga * Collin Chou as Fang Zhen * Alex Koh * Chloe Luthi as Ling-Ling * Max Kellady * Raphael Yee * Jaime Teoh Jia Qi * Olzhas Togymbet * Mikael Teo * Bryant Low * Glenn Chow Cast notes * Starring cast members Rick Yune (Kaidu) and Pierfrancesco Favino (Niccolò Polo) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Gallery File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(47).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(48).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(49).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(50).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(51).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(52).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(53).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(22).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(23).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(24).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(25).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(26).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(27).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(28).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(29).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(30).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(31).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(32).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(33).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(34).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(35).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(36).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(37).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(38).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(39).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(40).png File:The_Scholar's_Pen_(21).png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes